Conversación entre sabanas
by 39medalla
Summary: -Tranquilo cariño-, Dijo Eclipsa haciendo que Marco levantara su cara para verla fijamente a los ojos, -Escucha, lo que paso anoche… no fue tu culpa… yo me aproveche de ti-


**Conversación entre sabanas.**

**.-.-.**

**Pequeña continuación de mi fic "Deseos Mundanos", simplemente me voy a montar en este barco y ver hasta donde me lleva, desde luego gracias por leer, y las criticas como los comentarios son bienvenidos y bien recibidos, como siempre digo; será hasta la próxima historia,**

**.-.-.**

El sol se coló atreves de las cortinas de la habitación, golpeando directamente los ojos cerrados de Marco, al abrirlos sintió como su un warnicorn hubiera caído encima de ella, por suerte su estómago no se sentía mal, simplemente con una extraña sensación de vacío.

Cuando se levantó para ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades, se percató de que estaba completamente desnudo, y de que tenía algunas extrañas marcas en su cuello, pecho y estómago, logro divisar sus pantalones tirados en el suelo, y al ponérselo se dio cuenta de algo, la lámpara de su mesita de noche estaba tirada en el piso al acercarse para levantarla se dio cuenta de que al lado había un guante femenino, tardo un rato y un poco de dolor de cabeza pero logro recordar que el guante era de Eclipsa.

Y sintió que su mundo decidió dar un giro de 360 grados, llevándolo al baño para vomitar, su mente seguía nublada, era como si una parte de ella estuviera bloqueada, recordaba ser invitado por Star a la fiesta, recordaba haber bebido y bailado, pero había algo más… pronto su vejiga llena le volvió a recordar la razón por la cual se había levantado.

Ya una vez aliviado, procedió a lavarse las manos, luego los dientes y por último la cara, su cabeza todavía daba vueltas y le dolía, pero pensar en que algo pudo haber pasado anoche, mejor dicho, que paso algo con alguien anoche lo hiso entrar en una esfera de miedo.

Varios pensamientos asaltaron su mente mientras se miraba al espejo, ¿había estado con una chica o un chico? ¿Habían usado protección? ¿Y qué tal si no? ¿Si con quien había estado estaba sano? ¿Qué tal si fue una chica y ella no se había protegido? Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, cuando escucho que alguien entro su habitación llamando; -Ya es hora de levantarse dormilón-, Era la voz de Eclipsa, quien la llamaba de forma cantarina, Marco suspiro y se armo de valor antes de salir.

La cara de Marco se quedo llena de asombro, delante de él, la imagen de una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, con manos negras producto de la magia oscura, trayendo en sus manos una bandeja de desayuno y vestida nada más que con su sudadera roja.

-Buenos días cariño, espero que no te moleste que haya tomado tantas libertades en tu casa- Menciono Eclipsa con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, entregándole la bandeja que traía wafles, tocino, café, jugo de naranja y una aspirina.

-Muchas… gracias-, Dijo Marco tímidamente, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado al estar semidesnudo delante de ella, -Yo… eh… no bebo café-, Menciono Marco después de un momento, Eclipsa sonrió suavemente antes de acercarse y agarrar la taza de café, y caminar hasta la venta, Marco pensó que se había enojado, ella se había levantado antes solo para prepararle el desayuno y el de quisquilloso con la comida, -Yo lo lamento, no quería ser mal educado-, Dijo Marco apenado, Eclipsa simplemente le sonrió, -No te preocupes cariño-, Dijo ella dándole un trago a la taza, mientras se paraba delante de la ventana.

Se quedaron en silencio, cuando por fin Marco termino de comer Eclipsa tomo la bandeja de Marco y la coloco en el escritorio de la habitación, antes de sentarse al lado de él.

Las manos de Marco estaban apretando con tantas fuerzas sus rodillas que los nudillos se volvieron blancos, Eclipsa lo miro de reojo, y gentilmente entre lazo sus dedos con los de él.

-Tranquilo cariño-, Dijo Eclipsa haciendo que Marco levantara su cara para verla fijamente a los ojos, -Escucha, lo que paso anoche… no fue tu culpa… yo me aproveche de ti-, Pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por la voz de Marco, -Yo… yo no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso anoche-, Eclipsa lo miro fijamente por un momento y apretó con un poco de fuerza su mano, -Pero si fue contigo… está bien-, Eclipsa lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro, -Quiero decir que eres genial, divertida y graciosa, una mujer increíble, con un gran corazón que no juzga a otros-, Las mejillas de Marco estuvieron rojas todo el tiempo, pero en ningún momento la miro directo a los ojos, Eclipsa sonreía suavemente con sus mejillas rojas, la última vez que alguien le dijo palabras tan dulce, había sido de su esposo Globgor ya hace más 300 años.

-Eso fue muy dulce cariño-, Dijo Eclipsa colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Marco, luego estuvieron en un silencio no incomodo, si no como si hubiera algo más que decir, entonces Marco volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire y suspiro, antes de volver a hablar; -¿Yo puedo… hacerte algunas preguntas?-, Eclipsa lo miro con una ceja levantada, en señal de intriga; -Claro que si cariño, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, y te responderá solamente con la verdad-, Dijo Eclipsa ala par que tomaba su barbilla para que se vieran directamente a los ojos.

-¿Nosotros dos… hicimos el amor?-, Pregunto Marco con un ligero tono rojo en su mejillas, Eclipsa sonrió suavemente acercando su rostro un poco al de él, -Si lo hicimos-, Respondió suavemente, -¿Usamos protección...?-, Pregunto Marco nuevamente solo que esta vez no tuvo el valor de mirarla a los ojos, Eclipsa simplemente coloco un beso en la mejilla de Marco, asiendo que este le mirara -No la usamos pero aunque no soy virgen, no soy del tipo promiscua, que busca un revolcón y nada más, y sé que tú no eres de esa clase de tipos que solo les gusta masturbarse con las mujeres-, Dijo lo último Eclipsa separándose un poco de el para seguir mirándolo.

-Yo hasta anoche era virgen, pero aun así tu podrías quedar em…-, Rápidamente Eclipsa interrumpió a Marco, coloco un dedo en sus labios silenciándolo, -Ayer fue un día seguro, así que no te preocupes-, Marco sonrió aliviado, el confiaba en Eclipsa, no tenia porque dudar de ella, y entonces otra pregunta vino a su mente, esta vez fue el quien tomo la mano de Eclipsa, antes de preguntarle; -¿Cuándo hicimos el amor… te gusto hacerlo conmigo?-, Eclipsa se sorprendió ante su pregunta, y para demostrarle que le había gusta, se acerco a el y planto un profundo beso en sus labios.

Marco al principio fue un poco reacio al beso, pero después de un par de segundos lo correspondió como es debido, para después separarse con sonrisas en sus rostros, -Dios, si Marco, claro que si me gusto hacer el amor contigo-.

Se quedaron hay sentados sus manos entrelazadas, compartiendo fugases besos, sin saber que esperar del futuro.


End file.
